Normally, for connection to another electric circuit, the conducting tracks of a flexible circuit must first be exposed by locally removing the insulating layers.
In some cases, the cables of the other electric circuit are bonded directly to the locally exposed tracks; in others, particularly when the other electric circuit is a printed circuit board, a connector is used presenting a number of terminals cooperating with the exposed portions of the tracks (normally in forced manner to ensure adequate contact pressure) and presenting contact portions for connection to respective conducting elements of the other electric circuit.
Removing the insulating layer from the tracks of the flexible circuit is a painstaking preliminary operation, which therefore increases work time and cost.